Godric II of Hulstria
His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty Emperor Godric II of Hulstria , His Royal Highness Grand Duke of Sisula, His Royal Highness Great Prince of Trigunia (b. August 17, 2769 at Schloss Fliederbrunn, in Kien, Greater Hulstria) is the current Emperor of Hulstria, Great Prince of Trigunia; born to Emperor of Hulstria Alexander I and Anna Katharina, Godric is first in line to the Hulstrian, Sisulaian and Trigunian thrones. In 2800 Godric married Viscountess of Ayelsbury Roberta Lusk of the House Lusk, the grand-daughter of former Prince of the Central Macon Principality Leopold II, in a large wedding ceremony in Kien. In Febuary 2801 they had their first child, Archduke Karl, their second child, Klaus Gustav, in July 2803, Josephine in January 2808, and Dame in Ocobter 2810. =Early Life= Crown Prince Godric Edmund Leopold was born at Schloss Fliederbrunn in Kien, Greater Hulstria, on August 17, 2769, the first child of then Crown Prince Alexander I, and then Princess Anna Katharina. Godric's name was was styled after former Hulstrian Emperor Godric I, Edmund I of Pontesi, and Leopold of Hulstria, all of whom are connected by the House of Rothingren-Traugott bloodline. Godric began to accompany his parents on official visits at an young age and experienced many travels; his first overseas on behalf of the Monarchy was with his parents to Malivia in 2777. He would attend several other trips with his parents and even with his grand-father Franz VI at certain times. When Godric was unable to attend trips, his grand-mother Anna Katharina would often care for him and his sibilings; Godric was reportedly very close to his grandparents. The son of Alexander I was fond of ships too and loved to be aboard them; his father would take him out sailing during the summer seasons. At a young age Godric became interested in Hulstrian history, in particular past monarchs; he was especially interested in former Emperor Rudolph III and idolized him. For his education, at first Godric was tutored, then he was sent to Hulstria Boarding School, and eventually to the Heinrich University at Kien, also in Hulstria where he took up studies in history, international relations, and anthropology. Godric in college took up the sports of golf and tennis, playing for the University's teams; he also for a short while took up curling, Greater Hulstria's national sport. Godric would go on to receive high marks in his studies and took on the game of golf after his education was over. Godric wasted no time however getting himself established in a military setting and soon enrolled into the navy where he would gain much prominence there. Military Career At the age of 22 Godric enrolled in the Imperial Naval Academy at New Liore; he did not follow in his father's footsteps in joining the Air Corps, this was probably because of Godric's eariler fascination with ships and decided to join the Imperial Navy instead. He immediately began to undertake training; Godric served on surface ships and on submarines in the Imperial Fleet. He would go on to serve as an Operations Specialist on board submarines, personally working within the Combat Information Center of his respective ship. Godric would rise through naval ranks in his military career, eventually rising to Captain, and commanded a small cruiser for the Imperial Fleet; his grandparents and parents attended the ceremony. It was reported that Godric while Captain had his own personal putting stage set up in his cabin inside the submarine so he could practice his short game during the few times he had any lesiure time. At the age of 28 he was commissioned by Franz VI to become the Chief Admiral of Imperial Submarine Fleet in Greater Hulstria and left the military shortly after. Godric remains very close today to naval sailors and commanders he meet during his military career, maintaining great respect for the Imperial Navy. Now he attends all major graduations at the Imperial Naval Academy and is representative of the Monarch at most christenings of new ships/submarines in the Imperial Fleet. =Crown Prince of Hulstria= On December 17th, 2798, right before Christmas, Franz VI died from a rare flu virus at the Imperial Palace in Kien at 87 years of age; Franz was already suffering rounds of illness months eariler but the recent bout with the flu became fatal for Godric's grandfather. Godric was devastated by his death; he was among several other Imperial Family members at the bedside of Franz during his last hours. A large funeral ceremony was held in January at the Hulstrian National Cathedral where thousands of Hulstrian citizens packed the streets and hundreds filled the Cathedral; many foreign Heads of State and government officials attended the funeral to pay their last respects to the late Emperor. Godric sat in the first row with his father and was one of many who carried the casket to it's specially made chariot to ride through the streets of Kien and eventually to the Imperial Palace. Shortly after the funeral, his father was cornoated as the new Emperor of Greater Hulstria as Alexander I, and Godric became the new Crown Prince, 1st in line to the Hulstrian throne. As the new Crown Prince, Godric understakes a number of official duties on behalf of the Monarch; Godric makes regular tours of the Eastern Territories, Greater Hulstria's colonial empire, and attend several national occasions representing his father when he is unable to attend. Godric on top of taking tours around the territories makes trips and travels around the Crownlands, most notably in the Crownland of Hulstria. On almost all of the foreign State Visits conducted by Emperor Alexander I, Crown Prince Godric is always apart of his father's delegation; when a foreign Head of State visits Greater Hulstria, Godric usually personally welcomes the foreign delegation before handing them to his father. As his father, the Crown Prince maintains a guideline of not expressing personal political opinion in public and/or injecting influence in the Imperial Diet on certain votes; The Crown Prince is not a registered member of a political either and keeps political bias to private settings. However Godric acts usually as a special representative of the Monarchy to domestic political leaders like the Governor-General and Staatsminister. When the Emperor is unable to attend personal meetings with political leaders, Godric stands in as his replacement as well. Marriage To Roberta Lusk In early-spring of 2798 then Crown Prince Alexander and Prince Godric made a royal State Visit to the Principality of Central Macon, a constitutional monarchy on the continent of Makon; Prince Adrian I welcomed the Hulstrian delegation and hosted a large State Dinner for the sovereign in the capital. Many members of the lutheran House Lusk, the ruling Royal Family in Central Macon, attended the dinner including that of Roberta Lusk, the grand-daughter of former Prince Leopold II. It was reported that both Godric and Roberta were seated very close to one another and instantly were attached to one another with both staying very close throughout the entire evening. They both danced at one point and appeared to be genuinely attracted with eachother; both Alexander and Adrian took note of this as did everyone else at the dinner. A few weeks after the ceremony they began to get involved romantically and by 2799 both were dating regulary and had traveled to both their nations to visit one another. Roberta years eariler received a PhD in History from Athlorcaea University and worked as a philanthropist on behalf of the Principality, in particular dealing with the homeless, and was noted to take part in boating activities; their mutual interests in sailing and history made them a very compatible couple. His father approved the relationship and told his son that he made "a very fine choice" in getting close with Roberta; Godric's grandfather meet Roberta once before the year of his death and was noted to be fond of her as well. After over 2 years of dating and close relations, Godric finally proposed to Roberta Lusk in spring of 2800, and she accepted; when Godric asked her father (Marcus Lusk, Count of Ayelsbury) for her hand, he consented. In the summer of 2800 Crown Prince Godric and Roberta Lusk married at the Hulstrian National Cathedral in Kien, Hulstria where over a half a million people gathered outside the Cathedral to watch and thousands were packed within the Cathedral to witness the wedding; several foreign Heads of State including Adrian I and other delegates attended the event including many domestic Hulstrian political leaders. The occasion was noted as one one of the largest marriage ceremonies the Hulstrian public had seen in quite some time; many Hulstrians accepted Roberta Lusk as the new Princess of Hulstria praising her manner and admired the fact that this was the first time in the history of the Hulstrian Monarchy that a Rothingren-Traugott married a Lusk. A smaller, private ceremony was held at the Fliederbrunn Palace with personally invited guests later on in the day; the new royal couple soon went on a honeymoon to celebrate their marriage and it was announced shortly thereafter that Roberta Lusk was pregnant with their first child in mid June of that same year. On Febuary 12th, 2801, Roberta Lusk delivered birth to their first child at Fliederbrunn Palace; Godric and Roberta decided to name the newborn Karl, after Karl III of Hulstria. The second person in line to the Hulstrian throne, Karl was styled as simply the Archduke of Hulstria. 2 years later in July 2803 the couple had their second child, Klaus Gustav; he was named after former Holy Gishoto Emperor Klaus Gustav III. Their first daughter, Josephine, was born in January 2806. Crown Prince of Barmenia The Commonwealth of Barmenia was formed in 2806 and it's government was choosen to be a constitutional monarchy; Alexander I, Godric's father, of Hulstria and the House of Rothingren-Traugott was picked as the new Monarch of Barmenia. The Hulstrian minority living in the nation, fed up with the unruly governments and dictatorships lead a successful legislative campaign centered around monarchism and eventually won a clear majority within Barmenia's legislature a year before. Since Barmenia in it's history never had a monarchy or an established royal family, the new Hulstrian minority (lead by the Barmenian League party) had to look outside it's border for a King; they approached Alexander and he accepted in the hopes of stablizing the country. Crown Prince Godric and Crown Princess Roberta, part of a larger royal delegation headed by his father, toured the nation shortly after the change of government and the couple were shocked at the poor condition of the population left behind by old oppressive regimes; Roberta Lusk, with past experience with humanitarinism, quickly got in contact with the political government of the Commonwealth and established several programs and funds to help not so well off citizens get back on their feet. The Hulstrian Imperial Family donated large amounts of money to those programs as well. The period of reconstruction is known as the "Barmenian Renaissance" in the new Commonwealth. Upon the coronation of Alexander I as Shah of Barmenia, Godric was styled as the Crown Prince of Barmenia including the other titles that goes along with his status. Godric also acts as his father's special representative to the Barmenian Commonwealth and travels to the country every month to meet with local and national Barmenian government officials. In 2810 the Crown Prince took part in a large, successful State Visit to Barmenia that included the Hulstrian Royal Family and several other domestic government officials. Shortly after that State Visit in October 2810 Roberta Lusk and Godric had their fourth child, Dame, named after Roberta's mother. Crown Duke of Sisula (L) and Crown Prince Godric ® at the wedding ceremony of King Henri and Queen Matilda in 2811.]] In the early 2810s, the Islamic royal family returned to Barmenia after centuries of being out of power; the revival of monarchist sympathies and a creation of a constitutional monarchy, the Islamic dynasty decided to make a come back to create a new "Caliphate" or a muslim monarchy. Alexander I, Godric's father, knew of the return of the royal family and was aware that had centuries claim to the Barmenian throne by marriage. Alexander, who assumed the throne due to popular will, decided that royal marriage was more legitimate and did not create conflict, keeping up his promise to the International Monarchist League not to engage in hostily with the muslim royality. Azi Bünyamin, the head of the Islamic royal family in Barmenia, met with Godric's father at Kanal Hall and the two reached a peaceful deal; the House of Rothingren-Traugott would recognize Azi Bünyamin as the new Shah/King and will relinquish his throne, immediately handing it over to Bünyamin. In return the Islamic royal family of Barmenia would recognize Alexander as the Grand Duke of Sisula and the Rothingren-Traugotts as the hereditary duchy there. The two monarchs also established official communications and began to work towards a prosperous alliance; Godric as such after this was styled the "Crown Duke of Sisula" and was named by his father the official royal representative to the new Caliphate. Right before this time Godric's younger sister, , began to get romantically involved with Henri III, the King of Rilandor; while Henri is a member of the House of Orleans-Vasser, a large Catholic royal family, the Rothingren-Traugotts overlooked this fact despite the Hulstrians being overtly Lutheran and openly embraced Henri. Alexander I was reported to be very happy for his only daughter and gave nothing but good words about the King; Godric and Henri, who are both about the same age, got along perfectly when they first meet. In late 2810 Henri proposed to Matilda with the consent of Alexander I and the marriage was set for the summer of 2811; both Godric's parents attended as he did himself with his wife and several other members of the Rothingren-Traugotts attended as well in a large wedding ceremony. Upon marriage, Godric's sister was styled the Queen of Rilandor, and was allowed to keep her Lutheran faith however all descendants of the Rilandor King and Queen have to be raised under the Catholic faith, rendering them unable to be in the line of succession to the Hulstrian throne. =Emperor of Hulstria= =Personal Interests= Unlike his own father, Alexander, Godric is a much more public figure, enjoying being out with people, and one of the most active members of the Hulstrian royal family today; his active participation in royal affairs and interacting with other royality around Terra with his wife has him out in the eye of the people a lot. However the Crown Prince is known to like his private time as well. Crown Prince Godric is noted to be an avid player of golf and to have a keen interest in boating; Godric is patron of a number of country golf clubs, and is an honorary member of many yacht clubs in Greater Hulstria. The Crown Prince owns several sailboats and powerboats which he takes out to sea every summer to fish, take part in sailing competitions, and/or to enjoy time with his family. His son Karl has taken a very keen interest in boating as well like his father; Crown Prince Godric has a boat called the "Four Royals", reffering to his four kids and the "Roberta", named after his wife Roberta Lusk. Godric is reported not to be a very fond beer drinker; while at times he may drink at social events, the Crown Prince tends to stay away from alcohol. The Crown Prince however enjoys tea and hot chocolate with his liking to those drinks tracing back to when he was a child and his grandmother would give him drinks such as tea when he was under the supervision of her. History and anthropology are studies the Crown Prince is attracted too as well; Godric has a large collection of historical literature at his home and personel den to keep the books he has collected throughout the years. In June 2813 Godric donated a large sum of his books to the Kien Imperial Library & Archives, the largest public library in the Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria. =Residences= Emperor Godric II's main residence is the Fliederbrunn Palace, the central home to the majority of the Rothingren-Traugotts within Greater Hulstria however he does pocess his own home along the coastline of Budenlar and a country residence outside Kien as well. In Sisula Godric additionally has a home where he travels during the spring time. =Titles & Syles= Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria: :Titles :* Crown Prince of Hulstria :Styles :* His Imperial Majesty :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Majesty Crown Prince Godric Grand Duchy of Sisula: :Titles :* Crown Duke of the Sisulaian Grand Duchy :Styles :* His Royal Highness :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Crown Duke Godric Principality of Central Macon: :Titles :* Viscount of Ayelsbury :Styles :* His Royal Higness :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Godric, Viscount of Ayelsbury The Great Princedom of Trigunia: :Titles :* Hereditary Prince of Tirgith :Styles :* His Royal Higness :Primary form of address :* His Royal Higness Godric, Hereditary Prince of Tirgith Full Title: His Imperial Majesty, Archduke Godric, Crown Prince of Hulstria, Hereditary Prince of Tirgith, Duke of Mitrania and Budenlar; Duke of Hilgar and Kuratha, Electoral Prince of Tinako; Infante-Royal of Alduria; Infante-Royal of Luthori; Palatinate-Prince of Phönix and Flieder; Viscount of Ayelsbury; Marquess of Marchau, Straussia, and Traugott; Prince of Vorm; Earl of New Yodukan, New Luthor, and New Liore; Earl of Malchik, and Tirvoslavl; Duke of Stary Kautsky; Viscount of Rothingren, Graaffsberg, and Veilchen; Duke of Hennersdam, and Korriel Category:Hulstrian Monarchy